spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Dudleyladdin
Cast * Peddler - Timothy (Dumbo) * Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Gazeem - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) * Iago - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * The Cave of Wonders - Itself * Aladdin - Dudley (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Razoul - Don (Talespin) *Razoul's Henchmen - Don's Crew (Talespin) *Woman at Window - Mother Bird (Horton Hears a Who!) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Abigal and Amelia *Abu - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Fox (Skunk Fu!), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), and Maid Marien (Robin Hood) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Lady (Robin Hood) *Necklace Man and Woman - Skips (Regular Show), and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Fat Ugly Lady - Tillie (Cat's Don't Dance) *Two Hungry Kids - Skippy, Sis and Tagalong Rabbits (Robin Hood) *Prince Achmed - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Water Rat and Mole (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Sultan - Tiger (An American Tail) *Rajah - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Jasmine - Kitty (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Melon Merchant - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Pot Merchant - Top Cat *Nut Merchant - Wildcat (Talespin) *Necklace Merchant - Friar (Robin Hood) *Fish Merchant - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Fire Eater - Melman (Madagascar) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Apple Merchant - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Old Man Jafar - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) *Magic Carpet - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Genie - Magilla Gorilla *Laddie Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Genie - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Miss Kitty Mouse and her Sister (The Great Mouse Detective) *Camel Abu - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Ostritch Abu - Kevin (Up) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Shep (George of the Jungle) *Old Man Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Little Boy Genie - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Fat Man Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Charlie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Leopard Genie - Badili (The Lion Guard) *Goat Genie - Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Harem Genie - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Wally Gator *Super Spy Genie - Honest John (Pinocchio) *Teacher Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Loud Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Lightbulb Genie - Tama (The Lion Guard) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Flamingo - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Baby Rajah - Baby Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Snake Jafar - Hista (The Legend of Tarzan) *Cheerleader Genies - The Three Caballeros *Genie Jafar - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) Movie Used * Aladdin Clips Used * T.U.F.F. Puppy * The Magill Gorilla Show * Robin Hood * The Swan Princess * The Swan Princess 2 * The Swan Princess 3 * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Winnie the Pooh * The Tigger Movie * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Talespin * Dumbo * The Black Cauldron * Horton Hears a Who! * The Aristocats * Skunk Fu! * Cat's Don't Dance * Regular Show * The Secret of NIMH * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Top Cat * Sitting Ducks * Madagascar * Sonic X * The Great Mouse Detective * Alice in Wonderland * Pete's Dragon * Yogi's Ark Lark * The Emperor's New Groove * Tangled * Up * Over the Hedge * Cars * George of the Jungle * The Lion King * The Lion Guard * Lady and the Tramp * Quick Draw McGraw * Antz * Oliver and Company * Zootopia * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Fantasia 2000 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Wally Gator * Pinocchio * Shark Tale * The Rescuers Down Under * The Legend of Tarzan * The Three Caballeros * Roary the Racing Car Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Uranimated18